1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to a double-sided display and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, double-sided displays have emerged. Document No. US 2008/0122735 A1 discloses a double-sided display. Individual pixel units for emitting light at two sides are all disposed on an identical glass substrate. Accordingly, the number of TFTs for the double-sided display is doubled, and double data scan lines and data scan driving ICs are required as compared to a conventional single-sided display, resulting in a large number of circuit lines, a complicated structure, a high cost, and a low aperture ratio of pixels.